


Those Days Were Beautiful (Like Broken Glass)

by pianobookworm



Series: Day By Day (We'll Get Through This) [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plans For The Future, Prequel, Rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianobookworm/pseuds/pianobookworm
Summary: Steve Rogers is completely in love with Darcy Lewis, and now he has to find a ring... Set prior to the events of Five Days (But The World Keeps Turning).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Look! I wrote more! Now we get to see more of pre-memory loss Steve and Darcy! 
> 
> This can be read as a standalone, you do not need to read the other works in this series to understand it.
> 
> unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine own.
> 
> I own no Marvel characters. (I am not Stan Lee in disguise.)

“Steeeeve!” An anguished cry rang out through the floor in Avenger’s Tower. “Mini Mew-Mew is missing!”

Steve, who had come running toward Darcy’s room at the first call, stumbled slightly when he heard the second. His face wrinkled in confusion. “Mini Mew-Mew?”

Darcy shrugged. “You know, my ring with Thor’s hammer on it? The one I like to wear on Thursdays? Because, y’know, _Thor’s_ day and all that?”

Steve’s eyes widened. “That eyesore?” came out of his mouth involuntarily, and he winced at Darcy’s sure retribution.

“Steven Grant Rogers! Do not disrespect mini-Mew Mew! I paid one hundred dollars for that ring! Do you know how much a hundred dollars is for a broke college student? And Tony upgraded it, and now I think it’s an emergency taser and/or beacon in case I get kidnapped or anything because, you know, _superheroes_. Which attract supervillains. So it’s best to be prepared. So you do NOT get to call it an eyesore! Anyway, I’m _sure_ that mini-Mew Mew was right on my dresser, but it’s not there now, and it’s Thursday, and I want to wear it!”

Facepalming at his own mistake, Steve gave a muffled groan. “Sorry, Darce. I shouldn’t have called it that… Just, it’s _Thor’s_ hammer. Couldn’t you have a …” he floundered for a moment, searching for a word, then came up triumphantly, “ _Captain America_ ring, or something like that?”

Darcy’s eyes danced at what he had inadvertently asked her. “Well, if you really wanna give me one…” she waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively, and gleefully watched as Steve’s eyes widened and he turned beet red.

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean it _that_ way…but no…no…I’m just going to dig myself a deeper hole here, aren’t I?”

Natasha, who had appeared from somewhere and was observing in an amused silence, raised an eyebrow and nodded once. “Of course.”

Darcy hmmphed. “Well, even after that interlude, I still don’t know where my ring is!”

“Maybe you’ll find it later.” Natasha shrugged as she turned toward Steve. “Cap, I need to talk with you later.” So saying, she left as silently as she had appeared.

* * *

 

Steve was able to catch up with Natasha once Darcy had given up on the ring and had left for the labs.

“So why do you want to talk to me?”

Smirking, Natasha held out her hand to Steve.

“Nat, is this Darcy’s ring?”

“Yes. You had mentioned to me that you didn’t know what size of ring she wears. I heard her say that this ring fit her perfectly. However, she wears it on her right hand, so there’s possibly a slight discrepancy, but it should be close enough to get a ring that doesn’t need to be fitted immediately to be wearable.”

“You stole her ring so I could get her ring size?” Steve raised his eyebrows incredulously.

Shrugging, Natasha idly turned the ring over in her hands. “I didn’t steal it…merely borrowed. Go measure it, then I’ll put it back. She won’t notice that I had anything to do with it.”

She handed the ring to Steve. As she turned to leave she heard his voice behind her.

“Of _course_ you had to do it on a Thursday.”

* * *

 

“So, I hear you’re thinking of a ring, punk?” Steve rolled his eyes at the familiar voice on the other end of the phone.

“Aw, Buck, not you too.”

Bucky was smirking. Steve could _hear_ it. “So, you _are_.”

“Jerk.”

“Gettin’ ready to tie the knot… Steve and Darcy, sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S—”

“James Buchanan Barnes, if you don’t _shut up_ , I am going to kill you. Permanently. I will find you, with some of Stark’s fancy-shmancy tech, and-”

“First comes love, then comes—” he paused, leaving the sentence hanging. “ _You_ know. Just, wait till I get back, alright punk? I don’t wanna miss that.”

* * *

 

“Aw, you found mini-Mew Mew? And brought it back? You’re so sweet, Steve!”

“Just don’t go getting any ideas. I still don’t like that ring.”

“Well, if you wanna change my ring…”

Steve turned beet-red for the third or fourth time that day. Speechless, he stammered out a vague reply and turned away.

“Oh, just you wait Darcy, just wait and see,” he mumbled, low enough for her not to hear, as he walked away..

“Steven, you have got to stop doing that to yourself.” Natasha appeared once again by his side.

A wry grimace flickered across his face. “I never was much good with talking to beautiful women, let alone one like _her_. It wouldn’t be so bad, though, if…”

“If what?”

He ran his hands through his hair in a short, frustrated gesture. “The thing is, I _do_. I want to marry her. I want her to wear _my_ ring. So then I can’t shrug off her comments, because she’s right!”

Natasha turned to look directly at Steve, a lazy smile gracing her features. “Well, I’m glad you’ve finally admitted it. Anyway, that’s what started this whole dramatic interlude in the first place, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more chapters, and there also may not be. We shall see. If there won't be anymore, I'll mark the story as finished, because it can stand alright, I do believe.
> 
> As always, I absolutely love hearing from you guys! So let me know what you think! Thank you so much!


End file.
